


not ready to be found.

by brooklynbis



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School AU, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, M/M, Movie based, aka the fic where his friends are assholes but garrett isn't, bram deserves a hug, garrett laughlin is our no 1 fave, mlm, protective garrett laughlin, simon deserves a hug, spierfeld, supportive garrett laughlin, svsthsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: As far as back to school days went, this one was probably the worst. He expected to see simon walk up to school with leah, nick and abby all by his side, supporting him after what must've been a rough christmas. Instead, he saw simon walking towards the school on his own, head bowed as he tried to avoid drawing attention to himself, although that seemed almost impossible._______________AKA the one where simon's friends are all still assholes but garrett is the supportive friend simon deserved.





	not ready to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings : none I believe 
> 
> title from 'lost boy' by troye sivan. lowercase intended. 
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis  
> I might write a sequel to this from bram's pov. maybe. let me know if you'd be interested in that.

Garrett saw the post, just like everybody else at their school. He knew that his best friend was the 'blue' in question, and now he knew that the 'Jacques' he had been emailing was Simon Spier. Bram didn't know anything - of course he didn't, he was in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He wouldn't know for days. 

He debated messaging Simon to check he was okay, but he figured that Nick, Leah and Abby would have it covered. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy. He thought it was probably better that he tried to get hold of Bram first. 

So that's how Garrett spent his christmas eve. Praying that Simon was okay, and trying to get ahold of Bram. 

______________

As far as back to school days went, this one was probably the worst. He expected to see Simon walk up to school with Leah, Nick and Abby all by his side, supporting him after what must've been a rough christmas. Instead, he saw Simon walking towards the school on his own, head bowed as he tried to avoid drawing attention to himself, although that seemed almost impossible. 

His attempts to contact Bram had been unsuccessful, and he had messaged Simon a few times over the holidays just to check up on him. They had talked a bit. 

When Garrett saw that Simon was alone, he stopped him by grabbing his arm, causing Simon to flinch as he suddenly looked up. 

"Hey dude, sorry if I scared you," Garrett said as Simon shrugged, fiddling with his bag straps a bit. 

"Where are Leah and the rest?" Garrett asked, a frown on his face. 

"They're uh, driving to school themselves," Simon said, as if it were no big deal, but he could see the anger grow on Simon's face. 

"We'd better go in," Simon motioned after a couple seconds as the bell went as Garrett sighed and nodded, following Simon into the building. 

"Look, I'll see you at lunch okay? Save me a seat," Garrett said, patting Simon's shoulder as he spotted the three people who were supposed to be Simon's friends. He headed towards them, stopping in front of them so they couldn't avoid him. 

"What the fuck is this about you guys not being there for Simon now?" he asked angrily as Nick sighed. 

"He stopped me and Abby from being together by lying. That's some fucked up shit dude," Nick said as if it all made perfect sense, which made Garrett even madder. 

"No, what's fucked up is that Simon is going through the worst time of his life right now and all you guys can think about is yourselves!" Garrett replied as Leah stepped in. 

"Garrett, he broke my heart. He set me up with Nick, and it was never Nick! He tossed my heart away as if it were nothing, that's not what a good friend does." 

"Not to mention he just used me as if I were a piece of meat he could use to keep his precious secrets safe. I'm more than that, and after everything I trusted him with, he does this! It's shit Garrett, he can't just think it's alright and get off scot free!" Abby said, clearly mad as Garrett shook his head, done with their bullshit. 

"Believe it or not, this isn't about you lot. This is about Simon, and the fact that he's just been outed to absolutely everybody before he was ready, and the fact that his heart is on the verge of breaking. He was doing what he could to protect himself, and Blue, because he was scared shitless. And all you guys can think about is yourselves, that's what's fucked up. Good friends would be there for him now more than ever, but here you guys are instead. Now, I'm gonna go to lessons, and after that, I'm gonna check he's alright. Because it's clear none of you assholes will." Garrett ranted before storming off towards his first lesson of the day. 

________________

It was later that evening that Garrett got the inevitable call from Simon. He had been with him at lunch when Aaron and Spencer pulled the shit they did, and he had been there afterwards when he was allowed to go. He advised Simon to go home, and shortly afterwards he got a call from a panicked Bram, who had just received cell service since the holidays. He calmed Bram down, and although he hated what Bram had decided to do, he knew he had to do it. It was the only way to stop Bram's inevitable panic attack. He just had to promise to be there for Simon when the last thread holding his heart together tore and broke. 

That time had apparently come. 

"Hey Simon," Garrett greeted, as if he had no idea what he was about to face. 

"He deleted his account," Simon mumbled really quietly, barely audible and it was quite clear in his voice that he had been crying. 

"Aw shit Si, I'm sorry," Garrett sighed as Simon sniffled a bit. 

"Did you want me to come over? Save you being alone," Garrett offered and it was quiet for a moment before Simon replied. 

"Uh, no. My parents are kinda suffocating me at the minute. Could I uh, come to yours instead? If you don't mind of course, obviously it's fine if you say no-"

"Hey man, chill. If you wanna come over, that's fine by me," Garrett chuckled slightly as he cut off Simon's ramble. 

"Uh, okay. I'll be over in a bit then," Simon said as they both said goodbye and he hung up. He knew Simon still felt a little awkward around him, but over the past couple weeks, he had proven himself to be a much better friend than his supposed 'best' friends. Bram had already said to him that he should comfort Simon tonight if he wanted it, and that he'd be fine, but Garrett promised to check in with him every now and again. 

Garrett focused himself by sending a text to Bram before cleaning up his room a bit. Thankfully, his parents were out for the next couple days, so Garrett had the house to himself. Before he knew it, there was a knock at his door and he ran down the stairs to save Simon standing out in the cold for too long. He opened the door to see Simon stood on his porch, jacket wrapped tightly around him with the hood of his hoodie pulled up. It didn't hide his bloodshot and puffy eyes and obvious shaking, but Garrett pretended not to notice. 

"Hey," Garrett said, letting him in as Simon entered without a word, keeping his hoodie and jacket on. 

"Make yourself at home, my parents are out for the forseeable future. Did you want a coffee?" Garrett asked as Simon nodded, slowly taking off his shoes as he sat down on the sofa. Garrett busied himself with making coffee as he left Simon to gather his thoughts. 

"I had this stupid thought, that this would all be bearable if Blue stayed," Simon said suddenly as he came into the kitchen, shoes and jacket off but hoodie still on and up. 

"It still can be bearable, I'm still here. And I know it's not the same, but maybe if you gave Blue some time, he might come round to the idea," Garrett said, trying to defend Bram without making it sound like he didn't understand where he was coming from. 

"I don't know. He was all I was really clinging to," Simon shrugged, as if it were no big deal, when the puffy eyes said otherwise. 

"You don't have to pretend you're okay, Si," Garrett said as he handed him his mug of coffee as Simon shrugged again, sitting on one of the barstools. 

"I just feel as if everything is falling apart, and that was the final piece really," Simon sighed, as Garrett placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

" I know, Si. I know." _________________________________

A few weeks later, everything had turned around for the better. That evening was spent with Simon venting all of his feelings towards everything - Blue, his parents, his friends, the school, the tumblr page, Martin. Everything. It ended with Garrett comforting Simon whilst he cried until he fell asleep on Garrett's sofa. 

Leah, Nick and Abby continued to be assholes about the whole situation until everything worked out for Simon, and then they came running back as if they'd been there the whole time. They ran away when things got too much, and then came running back when it was convenient for them. Garrett definitely didn't approve, and he saw exactly what they did, but he didn't feel it was his place to say anything about that. 

Simon had talked about his family that night, and thankfully all of his issues there had been resolved. 

And Bram had come out.

After a few weeks of seeing Simon so torn up, and so obviously unhappy, he had a long talk with Garrett about the possible consequences of him coming out, and before Garrett really knew what was happening, Bram had made his own post on Creek Secrets, outing himself and leaving a little note to Simon at the bottom saying that they should probably talk. 

Simon was with Garrett when he got the notification that there had been a post to the website. Garrett had been the witness to a lot of shocked gasps, a few tears and a few panicked words before the victim of a lot of questions from Simon about if he knew. Garrett only answered honestly, not wanting to lie. 

Garrett had never seen either Simon or Bram happier than when they were with each other. After all of this time, they finally knew who the other was, and it was as if they had already been in a relationship for two years. They were inseparable, with Bram attending all of Simon's shows and Simon attending every soccer match without fail. He noticed that their wardrobes slowly began to merge, but nobody else took that much notice. He noticed the unspoken lunch seating plan shift slightly so suddenly they were sat next to each other, legs pressed together and hands held under the table. He noticed the glow they both gained, and how much more they smiled. 

He noticed how much happier they were. 

And Garrett couldn't be happier for them.


End file.
